From the published patent application DE 101 42 329 A1, a valve train for an internal combustion engine with multiple roller tappets is known. Each tappet is supported with its lower end by a rotating tappet roller on the cam of a camshaft and acts with its upper end by a push rod on a valve of the internal combustion engine.
The published patent application DE 10 2006 017 442 A1 shows and describes a hydraulic support element with the features of the compensation element of the type specified above. In this design, a sleeve-like deflection element extends almost over the total length of the pressure piston, on whose inner lateral surface it forms a sealing contact with parts of its length. For this purpose, however, a ring recess of the pressure piston is required.